marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (TV Series)
| next = }} The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes was a series that ran from September 22nd, 2010 to June 28th, 2012. It is the second series to focus on the Avengers after . For the first time since and , the series featured a main character, Iron Man, who also appeared on another series currently airing, the other being . Story When the worst criminals in the world are broken out of prison, Earth's greatest champions must ban together and become an unstoppable fighting force. The team includes , , , , , , , and their leader . Together they'll face villains such as , the Conqueror, , , , , , , , ,C2E2 2011: Liveblog Central at Marvel.com and others.C2E2: MARVEL ANIMATION at Comics Continuum Continuity Story Editor Christopher Yost confirmed in an online interview that this series took place in the same universe as . On audio commentary, Yost said that was a prequel to Wolverine, and is a prequel to . Thus, this series is a continuation of the fourth Marvel animated universe. Chronologically, Avengers takes place after and but before and alongside . Cast : Fred Tatasciore, Alex Desert, Steven Blum, and Graham McTavish reprise their roles from , , and . Tom Kane previously played on the unconnected . Matthew Wolf auditioned for the role of Thor, having played him on and , but the producers of the series wanted to go in a different direction. actor Drake Bell played , replacing actor Josh Keaton who had recorded for the role. This caused controversy among Spectacular fans who wanted Keaton to reprise the roll. Background Much of the series is based on the various films. For example, Eric Loomis was chosen as Iron Man because he sounded like Robert Downey, Jr., who plays the character in various films, and J.A.R.V.I.S. is an artificial intelligence instead of a butler.Comic-Con 2010: Marvel Animation Also Assembles Avengers at UGO Marvel confirmed that the team would consist of Iron Man, Captain America, Black Panther, Hulk, Thor, Wasp, and Ant-Man. They also confirmed that Hawkeye, Black Widow, Kang, Loki, and Hydra would appear. They also stated that the series would mostly consist of stories written in the last ten years.C2E2 2010: Marvel Animation Panel Liveblog at Marvel.com The first episode was screen at the 2010 Comic-Con in San Diego.San Diego Comic-Con 2010: Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Animated Panel Liveblog at Marvel.com The series is part of Marvel Entertainment's overall "Avengers Assemble" strategy that began with ''Iron Man'' and ''The Incredible Hulk''. This is all to build up to the ''The Avengers'' film in 2012. Some actors began recording lines for the assumed season two before the series began to first air.AVENGERS Animated Assembling w/ Phil Lamarr at Newsarama.com Matthew Wolf, voice of Thor on and , auditioned for the role once again. But the show's producers had a different idea than those of the animated features and he was not cast.Toonzone Interviews Matthew Wolf on Voicing Thor in "Thor: Tales of Asgard" at Toonzone A series was intended to be produced called . However, when this series went into production Gamma Corps was incorporated into this one as it was more inclusive. Eventually, a similar sounding series was announced called . It is unknown if the fate that befell Gamma Corps also happened to . Animation The animation is done by Film Roman, who also worked on and . They had already begun production on twenty-six episodes when the series was announced on October 7, 2008.Announcing Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes at Marvel.comMarvel assembles cartoon 'Avengers' at The Hollywood Reporter Episodes *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Micro-Episodes *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season One *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season Two The series featured twenty-six episodes per season for a total of fifty-two, which is how many were ordered total.New Avengers TV Series Debuting This Fall at IGN.com The series itself began airing October 20, 2010 on Disney XD in the United States and Teletoon in Canada. The series will also begin airing on Marvel.com, Marvelkids.com, and DisneyXD.com/Avengers. Beginning October 21 full episodes will air on iTunes, Xbox Live, Sony PlayStation, and Disney XD Mobile VOD. Beginning October 25 the series will be available on Disney XD on Demand on AT&T, Verizon, Charter and Cox."The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" October 2010 Disney XD Debuts at Marvel Animation Age"The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" Scheduling, Videogame Updates at Marvel Animation Age There are also twenty micro-episodes, roughly five minutes each, that introduce the characters and people of the universe. They air online on Marvel.com, MarvelKids.com, DisneyXD.com/Avengers and Disney XD Mobile. The micro-episodes began airing on September 22, 2010 and were released once a day. These episodes detail the adventures of each Avengers member before the formation of the team. On October 5 select micro-episodes will appear for free on iTunes. Starting October 11 and going till October 15, Disney XD will air four of the micro-episodes together.Animated Avengers Assemble Oct. 20 at Marvel.com Comic Book A comic book tie-in was released along with the series. The series was written by Christopher Yost, Scott Wegener, and Patrick Scherberger. It lasted four issues filling in space in between the episodes, mostly about catching other breakout criminals.Marvel Announces "Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" All-Ages Comic Title at Marvel Animation Age Cancellation On June 12, 2012 it was announced that the series would not be picked up for a third season. Instead, Marvel Animation would produce . The series would be produced completely in-house along with and , in the same continuity. The line-up is to be the same from ''The Avengers'' film with the addition of .Exclusive: Marvel Assembles New Animated Series for the Hulk and Avengers at TV Guide Head of Television Jeph Loeb compared the change to how one comic book line will change creative hands. The new series is part of the Marvel Animation Universe along with and and currently does not appear to be part of this series' universe. Trailer Teaser Trailer Original Animation Test Reception Newsarama ranked the series the tenth best animated comic book series. The site stated the series was the "purest Avengers" found and felt the theme song was catchy.10 Best Comic Book Animated Series of All Time at Newsarama Rotten Tomatoes ranked the series among its top one-hundred superhero series with this series at sixty-nine above at one-hundred at eighty-nine, at eighty-six, at eighty-three, at seventy-three and below at sixty-eight, at sixty-six, at sixty-four, at fifty-eight, at fifty-five, at fifty-one, at forty-eight, at forty-six, at forty, at nineteen, and at five.100 Best Superhero TV Shows of All Time at Rotten Tomatoes References External links *Marvel Kids Official Website *Disney XD Official Website *Videos at Marvel *Marvel Animation Age *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe